La Sombra de la Luna
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Este no es un destino que escoji,pero estoy encadenado a llevarlo a cabo,a cargar con esta cruz,aunque la oscuridad me consuma.Un infante puede salvar su alma condenada antes de nacer?Como huir de alguien que incluso la sangre te ata? Cap 5 nnU
1. save me

La noche era mas oscura de lo usual, ya que las grises nubes cubrían el brillo de la Luna que angustiada buscaba inútilmente un espacio para iluminar con sus rayos plateados la noche. La lluvia caía con fuerza y abundancia por ese viejo bosque, que salía de su aburrida monotonía al ser recorrido por dos pequeños pies pertenecientes a un chiquillo que empapado y jadeante corría desesperado, mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gruesas gotas que surcaban sus rosadas mejillas, las cuales salían abundantes de sus ojos azul-violeta, así como la lluvia cruel que no se detenía ni un segundo y golpeaba con fuerza la piel blanca del pequeño, cayendo con timidez de las puntas del cabello negro del infante que no pasaba de los 7 años

Una Iglesia abandonada y semi en ruinas yacía en el bosque, la cual apenas y lograba proteger su interior con lo poco de techo que quedaba. El niño corrió hasta dicha iglesia, parecía ser su salvación, mientras apresuraba a sus pobres pies, portadores de unos botines negros de cinta que combinaban con los jeans azul rey y la camisa blanca que estaba manchada de un liquido rojo que olía a hierro...que olía a sangre...

El pequeño se inclino frente al altar, exhausto, jadeante y con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose a si mismo mientras veía la luz de los relámpagos chocar contra los vitrales, dándoles un aspecto terrorífico e imponente, que hacia la soledad del lugar aun mas difícil de soportar...

El pequeño se tomo con fuerza le hombro izquierdo, intentando alcanzar algo que le molestaba en su espalda mientras que con sus rosados y temblorosos labios susurraba- Dios...perdona a aquellos que nos hacen daño...aquellos que pecan, aquellos que matan, aquellos que dañan vidas... destruyéndolas o marcándolas por siempre...- comenzó a llorar, desesperado, frustrado, tratando aun de alcanzar aquella parte molesta de su espalda, mientras que con su mano izquierda tapaba su rostro cubierto de lagrimas que se escapaban entre sus finos dedos mientras el soso yaba en medio de aquella oscuridad y silencio que eran rotos por los rayos que iluminaban a una figura acercarse, sigilosa y silenciosa hasta la iglesia...

Con su sonrisa maligna y maliciosa, aquélla oscura figura se adentraba a la iglesia, disfrutando y sintiendo casa paso que daba y le acercaba había el infante que lloraba, hasta detenerse a unos metros de una forma brusca, causando que ondease un poco su gabardina negra, la cual cubría su vestimenta del mismo color, posando sus maliciosos ojos azules en el pequeño que no se percataba de su presencia, mirándolo de forma lasciva, relamiéndose los labios al estar tan deseoso de hacer suyo al inocente frente a el.

- Dios no perdona a los Ángeles caídos- Hablo al fin la misteriosa figura, acaparando toda la atención del menor, que volteo bruscamente, para horrorizarse al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios que lo miraban de una forma que lo hacia sentir asco...

-no pido por mi...- susurro mientras miraba al piso, y veía caer a las frágiles gotas al suelo, donde se rompían como esferas de cristal al chocar contra el suelo-...pido por los que hacen daño...pido por mi gente...pido por que se haga justicia...- Levanto su rostro infantil y lo miro directo a los ojos, sintiendo que esa mirada llena de malicia y perversión se adentraba a su alma y la envenenaba, obligándolo a bajar la mirada de nuevo- Marcos, hermano, vete, déjame en paz...no poseo nada que puedas desear...- dijo esperanzado de que su hermano se fuera y lo dejara ahí, solo, pero lejos de aquel lugar oscuro de donde huía

Marcos comenzó a reír a carcajadas para sorpresa del pequeño que lo miraba confuso- Ajaja ...No, No, no digas eso, Nerón...estas muy equivocado...tu tienes MUCHO que desear...-Paso una mano por sus rubio cabellos, echándolos para atrás, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Nerón- Nerón, Nerón, esa cruz en la espalda, sabes por que la tienes?... -un asentamiento de parte del pequeño pelo-negro - Entonces?...tu sabes que eres especial...sabes que tienes un poder que de quererlo, tendrías a todos a tus pies, suplicando por sus vidas! Date cuenta! Es por eso que debes volver - para a 2 metros del pequeño y extiende su mano, como en señal de que lo acompañe- Por eso debes venir conmigo...Hermano...

Nerón comenzó a mover la cabeza en negativa, a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse y a echarse a correr, huyendo de Marcos, gritando desesperado-NO! NO VOY A VOLVER A ESE LUGAR!- Intento huir, deseaba huir de aquel hombre tan horrible, pero su intento se vio frustrado al ser atacado por lo que parecían ser unas cuerdas negras que llevaban unas filosas puntas metálicas que le atravesaron la pierna, el hombro y crearon otras heridas mas en su pequeño cuerpo, del cual rápidamente comenzó a brotar ese liquido rojo que creo un charco, en el cual Nerón cayo, haciendo al liquido estremecer y salpicar aun mas el lugar con sangre inocente. Cuando aquellas cosas parecidas a las lanzas fueron removidas, volviendo a manos de su dueño y atacante: Marcos

El ya mencionado sonrió triunfal "Nadie escapa de mi, Nerón, NADIE" pensó, caminando hacia el pelo-negro que parecía morir desangrado en ese lugar. Antes de que el malicioso rubio pudiese estas al menos a 3 metros de Nerón, este comenzó a mover sus manos, aferrándose al suelo, para después comenzar a arrastrarse, dejando un rastro de sangre...

El mayor lo miro sorprendido-QUE CRES QUE HACES?- Marcos estaba furioso, harto para ser exactos, de que Nerón fuese tan persistente y necio...

Nerón lo ignoro, solo deseaba irse de ahí, rezando, susurrando mientras hilillos de sangre salían de su rosada boca, manchándola-no quiero morir...no quiero morir...dios manda un ángel...siempre te he sido fiel, he creído en ti cada día de conciencia y dolor en mi vida...-dio un doloroso respiro. Dios! hasta respirar le dolía!- No deseo morir, ese no es mi deseo...Dios Padre, apiadarte de mi...-Miro hacia un vitral del lugar, donde la luz de un rayo golpeo con fuerza, para que después una luz cegadora invadiese el lugar y así, Nerón perdiese la conciencia...

----0----

Otra vez estoy atrapado en esa oscuridad que odio tanto...

Estoy solo, no ay quien vea por mi...

No ay nadie para mi en el mundo...

Entonces...moriré solo...

En la triste oscuridad...

Sin alguien para mi...

Pero...Por que?...

Dime Dios...

Por que?...

------0------

El sol entraba a través de las blancas cortinas que se ondeaban ante el viento que entraba por la alta ventana que había sido abierta hacia adentro por una niña de 7 años, de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos verdes azules y piel blanca, de rasgos y peinado muy parecido a Nerón.

Ella se acerco hasta la gran cama donde estaba el ya mencionado, sentándose y hundiéndose un poco en la alconchonada cama, para mirarlo con una sonrisa y quitarle algunos cabellos de la cara.

Nerón frunció el ceño al sentir el contacto y abrió los ojos con pesadez y un dolor punzante en el cuerpo que le indicaba que lo de ayer, no era un sueño...para su desgracias y tristeza había sido real...otro escape frustrado por Marcos...Marcos...ese desgraciado...

-"Marcos...como lo odio!"-pensó el pelo-negro mientras se incorporaba, aún sin percatarse de la presencia de la niña que le miraba sonriente y divertida ante le despiste de su hermano que susurraba maldiciones contra marcos

Sonrió para sus adentros. Si, era lindo y gracias al cielo, seguía siendo el mismo. Lo miro, como se acomodaba adolorido y el despistado...aun ni la miraba...-Si, claro, buenos días **hermanito**- Dijo ya algo enojada ante el **GRAN **despiste de Nerón, el cual al fin volteo y la vio, al principio algo sorprendido al ver ahí a una de sus hermanas gemelas, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo a pesar del dolor.

-ALEXIA, HERMANA!- Que felicidad le daba verla, enserio que si. Desde que Gladis y Lexin, sus otros 2 hermanos gemelos se habían ido, se sentía muy solo...- No deberías estar con esa Wicca que te adopto?- Error preguntar eso. Alexia bajo la mirada. Al parecer algo en esas palabras la lastimaron...-Dije...algo malo?...Te lastime?-

-No claro que no, hermano. Como alguien como tu me va a lastimar?-le beso la mejilla- tu nunca me vas a lastimar, bobito n.n -abrazo a su hermano. Mentía. Si le había lastimado al preguntar eso. Pero no era culpa de Nerón, no, sino de aquellos que la habían abandonado...

- Hermana, que haces aquí? no deberías estar en Europa?- Ella le sonrió. Bobo, sin darse cuenta, la lastimaba con cada pregunta que hacia para saciar su curiosidad..

- La Wicca con la que vivo es muy buena conmigo. Me enseña cosas. Sabré sobre artes marciales. Puedes creerlo? En artes marciales soy su alumna mas destacada!- Alexia sonreía de oreja a oreja. Era feliz junto a su hermano-Y también me hizo el favor de traerme hasta acá, aprovechando que tendría una convención en América, me trajo para poder visitarte pero...-bajo la mirada de nuevo...Nerón comprendió que eso significaba una cosa..

-Te irás de nuevo, verdad?- Se inclino un poco, para verla a los ojos, pero esta solo agachó mas la mirada. No quería que el pequeño pelo-negro mirara sus lágrimas. Por que ella NO lloraba...verdad?

-Si, pero...-miro a su hermano, con una amplia sonrisa- Me volveré muy fuerte, y tendré mucho dinero y nos iremos los 4 hermanos a vivir a una casa. Tendremos una en un bosque, y una en un campo junto a un lago. Otra en la playa y tendremos una mansión hermosa y grande en una ciudad. Y ahí ni nuestros papas ni Marcos nos harán daño!- Nerón sonrió...Imaginar un futuro así...le era genial. Quería alejarse de sus horribles padres y de su medio hermano Marcos que solo sabia acosarlo y torturarlo...

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron. Se extrañaban demasiado.

-Alexia. Ya no quiero vivir aquí. No quiero vivir con mis papas...Marcos me lastima y ellos no parecen darse cuenta...eso...o es que prefieren ignorarlo...-

-Creo que prefieren ignorar tus molestas quejas...-Ambos niños miraron al frente y se toparon con ese par de ojos azules que tanto detestaban-...o mas bien, mas correcto, es que no existes para ellos- Si, era el, Marcos. El odioso primogénito de parte de su supuesto "papa"...

-Que quieres, Marcos?- Alexia pregunto algo altanera. Odiaba a ese chico. Se creía la gran cosa por ser el primogénito y por llevarles 6 años

-Alexia. No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma. Recuerda que tú tienes prohibido volver a esta casa. Solo pudiste entrar por mi gran compasión! Ajajajaja!-

A ambos pequeños se les revolvió el estomago de coraje. Era tan ególatra. Tan odiosamente arrogante y lo peor de todo es que era el favorito de todos. Podía mentirles a todos de la forma mas simple e ilógica y los demás le creerían estúpidamente.

El susodicho se acerco a los niños y tomo a Nerón de un brazo, lastimándolo y causando que pusiera una mueca de dolor.

-El tío Gen te busca. Hora de que te entrene ese maniaco sexual. Dime Nerón; te enseña como revolcarte? o a gemir como la putas que ambos son?-Marco sonrió con malicia y perversidad, satisfecho al ver que Nerón comenzaba a llorar ante esos comentarios tan hierentes

- Marcos no debes ponerte así...-Marco volteo, para toparse con esos ojos plateados que se clavaban en el, de una forma tan fría y profunda que sentía como si espadas le atravesaran el alma- Si tanto deseas aprender a gemir de la forma correcta o a retozar correctamente como la meretriz que anhelas ser, por que no vas con tu querido Tío Uru a que te enseñe especial y PERSONALMENTE como se hace? Por que me temo que yo no te puedo enseñar eso. No es mi campo nn - Sonrió frió y perverso mientras pasaba su blanca mano por su cabello plateado semi albino, intimidando al rubio que aflojo su amarré del brazo de Nerón el cual, junto con Alexia, corrió hasta donde Gen, abrazándose a sus piernas y mirando a Marcos con miedo, el cual estaba que hervía de coraje, saliendo del cuarto a grandes y fuertes pasos.

Gen miro a sus pequeños sobrinos algo afligido-Lamento no haber llegado antes para impedir que ese tarado los molestara-los pequeños lo miraron y le sonrieron. Estaban felices de que hubiese llegado antes que llegase a hacerles algo mas grave...

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el jardín, escuchando las anécdotas que Alexia les contaba de forma alegre y dinámica; con una gran energía, lo cual hacia felices a Nerón y a Gen. Al llegar al jardín, Alexia se quedo boquiabierta ante lo grande que era, las hermosas flores que había, de todo tipo, tamaño y color, aparte de las diferentes estatuas que había por el lugar, las fuentes a los extremos y aquel inmenso laberinto que al cruzarlo, se hallaría una extensa piscina...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA O.O INCREIBLE!- Alexia dio unos pasos al frente, con los ojitos brillándole como dos estrellas mientras se iba corriendo por ahí. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar a su hermano con Gen, ya que el entrenamiento de Nerón daría inicio...

La pequeña castaña camino por el jardín, dando saltitos, corriendo un poco y jugando con las flores, alejándose bastante de donde su tío y su hermano. Era lo mejor, ya que si se quedaba cerca, podría salir lastimada por el tipo de entrenamiento que el platino y Nerón llevaban. Así, siguió su camino alegremente, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado y ese terreno ya no le era familiar...El miedo la invadió...Perdida? No! Tenia que hallar de nuevo el camino, o al menos eso intento vanamente. Parecía caminar en círculos. No lograba dar de nuevo con la mansión.

Desesperación, frustración y el llanto la invadieron. Maldita su suerte. Solo eso le faltaba para ser infeliz...

-" Quiero volver. Quiero ver a mis hermanos. Quiero ver como crecen y son felices. Quiero ver eso. Quiero verlos sonreír...Quiero ver como alcanzan esa eterna felicidad..."- sus pensamientos y sollozos fueron rotos por una canción. Era una hermosa melodía...que parecía llamarla...la melodía la llamaba.

Siguió la música hasta ir a dar a una fuente que tenia por estatua la figura de una mujer sentada en una flor de loto, la cual parecía llorar por el agua que salía de sus ojos, complementando su expresión de sufrimiento. Sentado en la bardita circular que rodeaba la fuente, había un ser andrógeno de cabello hasta el hombro color azul casi blanco, mirada nostálgica, piel blanca, y labios delgados y rosados. Miraba hacia el cielo a través de los mechones que caían por sus sienes, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña y la miro fijamente, con sus ojos color lila, intimidándola un poco...

-Quien eres tú- le pregunto el ser, sin despegarle la vista...

-Alexia...y tú- le miraba mientras se acercaba con cautela a ese ser que tenia una presencia indefinida y especial..

-...yo...soy...

CONTINUARA XD 


	2. sacrificandome:Salvame!

Hola. Este fic va dedicado a Ale-sama, a Ari-chan(que ojala y lo lean), que las 2 son como mis 2 hermanitas que tuve la desgracia de jamás tener, y claro, a la grandiosa Hao que me dejo mi primer review en fic original ;w;! Y te invito a ver mi fic de Amor inmortal, que tengo por otra cuenta nnU

En fin, ojala y me puedan conseguir a alguien más para tener mas apoyo n.nU

Ah y se me olvidado, también se lo dedico a Shinji-sama XD Por que?... pos de quien se trata? No te hagas el que no sabe XD! Ahora si, al fic n.n

----------------------------------------0------------------------------

El la miro fijamente...Le intimidaba...

-Quien eres tú- le pregunto el ser, sin despegarle la vista...

-Alexia...y tú?- le miraba mientras se acercaba con cautela a ese ser que tenia una presencia indefinida y especial…

-...yo...soy...-El bajo la mirada...lo medito...era lo correcto decirle quien era?...bueno, después de todo, por ella había ido no?

-Dime, anda -Le sonrió con esa dulzura que a el le gustaba ver en los rostros humanos...Si, le diría...

- Soy el Destino...- Vio como ella se sorprendía...le creería?...No importaba...seria mejor ir directo al grano. Justo a lo que fue...- Cada ciertos años hago una excepción y le doy a un humano la oportunidad de cambiar el destino...propio o de quien desee...-

-D-de veras?...-Ahora si, había captado su atención...si lo que decía era cierto...entonces...

- Así es. Tú deseas fervientemente cambiar 3 destinos...es tanto tu deseo que me llamo la atención y te he escogido...- Se paro, dejando ver que media entre 1.80m y 1.75m, impresionando a la pequeña frente a el que le miraba impresionada por esa presencia tan imponente...

-En ese caso...-La castaña le miro fijamente...-...quiero cambiar el destino de mis 3 hermanos...- El Destino sonrió...Había escogido bien...

-Para hacer eso... debes sacrificar tu propia felicidad...

-Mi felicidad?-OK. Ahora si no había entendido...Como que sacrificar su felicidad?

-Escucha atenta...-se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la fuente, seguido por Alexia que se sentó junto a el, a la par que el aparecía algo parecido a 4 relojes de arena hechos de cristal, cada uno con el nombre de su dueño en la base, 3 de los cuales contenían una cuarta parte de un liquido plateado y lo demás de un liquido negro, mientras el de Alexia, estaba casi lleno del liquido plateado; contenía solo la cuarta parte de ese liquido negro...- El liquido plateado es la felicidad que habrá en tu vida...el negro será la infelicidad...Para cambiar el destino de ellos y que sean felices...puedes darles parte de tu felicidad...o toda...recibiendo así, toda la infelicidad que a ellos les correspondía...-La miro. Estaba muy atenta...realmente le interesaba...

-En ese caso, reparte equitativamente toda mi felicidad entre mis hermanos- Ella sonreía felizmente y el Destino le miraba sorprendido...

-Estas segura? ya después no podré cambiarlo...Tú nunca serás feliz...hallaras el amor pero este nunca te corresponderá...serás infeliz todo el tiempo. Morirás sola...atrapada en una soledad tan fría que tu alma se congelara...- La sonrisa en el rostro de Alexia no se borro. Seguía sonriendo para sorpresa del Destino...

-Mientras mis 3 hermanitos sean felices, por mi no habrá problema. Yo no quiero verlos llorar otra vez...me duele mucho el pecho cuando los veo llorar...-miro al piso, sintiendo una molestia en el pecho al recordar a Nerón inmóvil en la cama...con el ceño fruncido que reflejaba su tristeza y sufrimiento- Por favor, haz realidad mi deseo...

La miro unos segundos y se dispuso a hacer los cambios necesarios, tomando el "reloj de arena" de Alexia que se volvió totalmente negro, a lo que el de sus hermanos se lleno mas de ese liquido plateado, para alegría de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco muchísimo-

-No tienes idea a lo que te has sentenciado...-se levanto dispuesto a irse, pero una pequeña mano tomo la suya, haciéndolo detener su caminar y voltear a ver a la pequeña que le miraba algo triste- Que quieres? Ya cumplí tu deseo...

-Si, pero, quiero decirte...que si lo se...se a lo que me arriesgo...y...ya no tienes por que estar tan triste...-Le miro sorprendido...como sabia que estaba triste?...A lo que ella sonrió- Si dejas que la tristeza te invada, tú corazón se hará daño.

-Mi corazón se murió hace milenios...-Se saco del agarre, furioso- No necesito la compasión de una mortal! -le lanzo una mirada gélida y se desvaneció, apareciendo la pequeña Alexia en el laberinto...

-...-Miro la cielo, algo afligida-...perdón...

----0----

Cállate un momento...Calla...Deja de hablarme de muerte...Me hartas! Me hastías! Ya cállate! No quiero oírte!

Deja de lloriquear y decir que vas a suicidarte. Esa es una mentira. No lo harás. Eso es de cobardes

Cállate...No sabes lo triste y fría que es la soledad...lo oscura que es...Como te mata lento...

Enciérrate...Estate solo...Completamente solo...Sin alguien junto a ti para acompañarte

Esa es la soledad... Tú no la conoces...No...no sabes lo que es en verdad...

Por eso dices amarla, pero en verdad no sabes nada! Su frió! Su oscuridad!

Cállate! Cállate ya! Solo son berrinches!Eso son en verdad!...

Dices desear la muerte! Dices estar solo! Pero no sabes lo que es!

Cállate!No quiero oírte! Deja de contaminarme!Me estas matando!

Déjame oír el cantar del viento. Deja a mi mente descansar...

Cállate...Gótico, Dark, Punk...Todos tontos...lo son...

Todos lloran...Solo desean llamar la atención...eso quieren

No son capaces de morir... Por que es de idiotas

Solo quieren llamar la atención...Solo eso...

Cállense...Quiero armonía...Quiero paz...

Por su culpa el mundo es una porquería.

Por que todos son fríos y egoístas...

Cállense. Solo un momento...

Dejen a su alma hablar...

Cállate un poco...

Escúchala...

Por favor...

----0----

-AAAAYYYYY ME DUELEEEEE! BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Nerón lloraba a lagrima suelta mientras sujetaba con fuerza su entre-pierna que tenia una cortada que sangraba un poco, ya que no era muy profunda...

- Ya, ya no llores no es para tanto!- Gen no sabía que hacer realmente...se sentía MUY mal por haberle hecho esa herida a su sobrino, pero no sabia como expresar su preocupación...- Ya Nerón deja de llorar...

-BUAHHHH! COMO A TI NO TE PASO NADA! TTTTTTTT!-

- bueno ya!- el plata se acerco al pequeño y con un poco de magia, le curo la herida- feliz?

- si n.n!- levanto el brazo alegremente, a la vez que el y su maestro se erguían

-Bien, eso será todo por ahora…- se da la media vuelta- seguiremos después…-se retiro del lugar, a lo que el pelo-negro hizo lo mismo, yendo hacia su cuarto, pero para su desgracia, en el camino se topo con Marcos, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lo sabía. Él lo estaba esperando, para volver a intentarlo… Para volver a lastimarlo…

El más grande lo tomo con fuerza por el hombro y comenzó a llevárselo, a lo que Nerón forcejeaba en contra, tratando inútilmente de librarse del agarre, pero era inútil. Se sentía tan indefenso ante los deseos del rubio, sin poder defenderse, siendo tan débil…

"**_Esas memorias tan oscuras me consumen. Los sueños me duelen, abren las heridas que creí cerrar…."_**

**__**

-Déjame Marcos!- Suplico Nerón pero fue ignorado, siendo arrastrado hasta un lugar de la mansión que no conocía. El solo conocía cosillas básicas, como si fuese un extraño en esa casa…

"_**Ya no quiero ser el que siempre sea escogido, y el único que las batallas deba enfrentar"**_

Lo llevo a través de unas escaleras, arrastrándolo, empujándolo, ignorando las lágrimas que pasaban por las suaves y pálidas mejillas que brotaban sin cesar de esos ojos azul violeta

Llegaron hasta una puerta, al final de un pasillo, que al abrirse, se veían lo que deberían ser las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. El mas alto aventó al pequeño adentro de las escaleras, haciéndolo golpearse duramente contra el suelo, para después entrar y cerrar la puerta con una llave que guardo en su bolsillo, para así tomar al pelo-negro de los cabellos y llevarlo hasta arriba donde de nuevo había una puerta que abrió de nuevo, para repetir la acción anterior, otra vez, cerrando con llave y mirando lujuriosamente el cuerpo de su "hermano" que temblaba ante el terror de estar ahí con ese depravado.

**_"Ellos creen que estoy a salvo, en mi habitación, considerando el cambiar, el empezar de nuevo… Pero solo me aparto mas y me lastimo mas…"_**

El se acerco peligrosamente a Nerón, que intento huir inútilmente, siendo tomado por la camisa y lanzado con violencia a un sillón estilo rustico con algunos adornos de hierro, haciendo al mencionado que dejo salir un quejido, que lejos de hacer sentir remordimiento a su hermano, lo hizo sentirse más vivo. Sin perder más tiempo, Marcos se poso sobre el menor y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, rasgándola, luchando contra las débiles manos que intentaban mantener su virginidad inútilmente, comenzando a ser sometidas por una mano mas fuerte que las sujeto sobre la cabeza del abusado, que soltó un gemido al sentir la tibia lengua del rubio recorrer suavemente su pecho, sintiéndose sucio…

-Basta! Marcos! Por favor! Déjame ya!-Grito desesperado, en un ultimo intento

-Dejarte?...no seas tonto…-susurro y volvió a su tarea

"**_No Entiendo por que gritas. No se como explicar lo que quiero decir. No se como fue que todo termino así, lo se, no esta bien"_**

__

Una mano se poso en la entre pierna de Nerón, asiéndolo gemir ligeramente

-Te gusta verdad? No debes negarlo, se que lo disfrutas…-susurro Marcos al oído de su presa, lamiéndole ligeramente y haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas. Sintió que necesitaba su otra mano así que busco algo con que atar las manos del pequeño para que no le estorbaran. "Bingo!" pensó al ver unas viejas cuerdas para alpinistas. De seguro eran de su padre. Al fin le era útil para algo! Así fue como dio un fuerte bofetón a Nerón, el cual quedo aturdido y aprovechando eso, el rubio fue y tomo las cuerdas para volver a donde el menor, se recuperaba del reciente e inexplicable ataque (para el, claro)…

"**_Quiero romper este habito de someter o ser sometido"._**

**__**

Sin perder ni un segundo, tomo de nuevo las manos de su hermano y las ato con fuerza, atando la cuerda en una de los adornos que poseía el sillón, pudiendo al fin dedicarse a acariciar el lindo e inocente cuerpo que estaba a punto de poseer…

"_**Cierro la puerta de mi habitación. Intento recuperar el aliento de nuevo. He cometido ese error otra vez! He lastimado más que otras veces…"**_

Le fue desabrochando suavemente los pantalones, bajándolos con lentitud, acariciando las piernas en el acto, acercando su rostro al preciado miembro el cual acaricio sobre la ropa interior, haciendo que el pelo-negro se tensará y se arqueara ligeramente…

-Mírate Nerón…-sonrió- estas muy rojo… te vez hermoso…- lanzo el pantalón y bajo la ropa interior de un jalón, haciendo que el mas chico cerrara un poco las piernas al sentir el frió del lugar, que rápidamente fue sustituido por la calida mano de su violador, que lo masturbaba suavemente..

-"Donde? Donde esta mi ángel plateado? Por que no viene?"-lloro con amargura el más pequeño, cosa que obviamente, el rubio noto

-Tu Ángel ya no vendrá. No puede salvarte. No siempre iba a estar para protegerte…-sonrió aun mas al ver la tristeza de Nerón desbordarse en forma de lagrimas.

**_"Yo también… yo quiero… el tener eso… que te hace expresar lo que en verdad sientes, en el momento, y parar, hacerlo parar…"_**

-Te duele? Te hiere el saber que estas solo?- el mayor sonrío de una forma que mostraba su perfecta y blanca dentadura, de una forma malvada, metiendo el primer intruso que hizo a Nerón tensarse y soltar un quejido- Vamos, y eso que es lo mas "pequeño", ajajaja- movió hacia adentro y hacia fuera el dedo, para después meter otro en el pelo-negro y moverlos para después sacarlos…

-Supongo sabrás lo que viene verdad? Aquello que Gen no nos dejo hacer-Sonrió el rubio

-NO HABLES POR MI! DESGRACIADO! VOLVERE Y TE MATARE!

-No puedes, no será a mí. Te mancharas de sangre pero no será la mía!

**_"Lo intente muchas veces, desvanecerme e irme. No causar mas dolor, pero estoy condenado…"_**

Entro de un solo empujón, sin consideración, haciendo que su pequeño hermano gritara, pero no logro gritar con libertad, debido a la opresora mano que lo callaba, solo dejándole el llorar. No le dio tiempo siquiera de adaptarse. Se movía con brusquedad, solo buscando su propio placer, sin importarle la sangre que salía del más chico, que cerraba los ojos…

**_"Ese aroma, el aroma del dolor, del terror, del sufrimiento, de la agonía, ese aroma que odio, es el aroma de la sangre, mi sangre, la sangre que me ata y sentencia. Yo no pedí nacer en esta familia, ser lo que soy. El no poder hacerle frente ni huir"_**

No le importo cuando suplicara, cuanto llorara, el seguía embistiéndolo, tocándolo, hasta que se vino dentro de él, dolorosamente como si se tratara de espadas, y ardiente como la lava.

_**" DESPIERTA!"**_

Lo escuchaba, como alguien lo llamaba, pero no podía reconocer muy bien la voz…

**_"Despiertame!"  
_**

_-"Quien eres?"- pregunto dentro de su mente Nerón, que al parecer, había quedado inconsciente._

_**"Eso no importa! Déjame salir!"**_

-"por que?.."

**"NADIE VOLVERA A HACERNOS ESTO! NUNCA MAS!"**

-"Lo prometes?"-

**"CLARO! Nadie nunca mas nos lastimara!"**

-"Por que me ayudas?"-

**"…Por que….soy Tú…"**

----0----

Se dejo llevar. Su visión se volvió oscura y fue lanzado a un lugar lleno de soledad, en un encierro oscuro, frió, en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el. Donde estaba?  
Por que estaba ahí? Quien lo había enviado a ese lugar?... 

Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas, al despertar de repente a la realidad y mirarse en su habitación, aun con ese olor a sangre en su nariz, el cual se desvaneció para recibir ese delicioso aroma, ese perfume tan amado…

Perfume perteneciente a quien siempre le salvaba y protegía, de quien tanto quería. Ese aroma bendito, que le traía paz a su alma, envolviéndolo como en una suave seda que lo arrullaba al viento, rodeado de una paz que solo El podría darle… Su Ángel, su guardia, su amor. El ángel de plata…

Fin del Capitulo 2  



	3. Curame

"_El amor de la infancia es inocente y puro._

_Al crecer se vuelve pasional, olvidando la inocencia_

_Que fue robada por la gente…"  
_

Se había dado cuenta hacia unas semanas de lo que sentía. Del gran amor que lo invadía hacia esa persona…

Pero… Que había pasado? Por que el olor a sangre?... De quien era la voz que había escuchado?...

-Nerón, estas bien? – susurro la voz de su "Ángel"… Abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo vio a los ojos… A esos bellos ojos color plata….

Nerón:…si… estoy…bien…- cerro los ojos un poco y suspiro con pesadez- … que paso?... –Aquellos ojos plateados se clavaron en el. Siempre eran inexpresivos, siempre serios y fríos, con un muro que no permitía ver a través de ellos, pero esta vez había preocupación, dolor, culpabilidad.

Una acción espontánea, fue lo que necesito para ver que lo que había visto en esos ojos era verdad. Lo abrazo, con delicadeza, para no lastimarlo más aun.

Gen estaba abrazando a Nerón. Se sentía tan culpable. Justo cuando mas lo había necesitado, el le había fallado. No había estado ahí para protegerlo, para evitar ese dolor.  
Para evitar que él saliera y causara daño….

El pequeño pelo-negro de sonrojo hasta las orejas al instante. Percibió ese bendito aroma, esa calidez tan reconfortante. Se sentía tan protegido ente los brazos de su Ángel… Si…. SU Ángel. De nadie más. Solo de él…

-----0-----

Como puedes vivir sin amor?  
Sin sus brazos estrechando tu corazón?

Sin sus labios dando sabor

Sus besos que dan razón

Para seguir existiendo

Para seguir sobreviviendo

Aunque duela

Aunque la oscuridad consuma

Quiero seguir aferrándome a esta realidad

Quiero seguir sintiéndote

…

---0—

Marcos se retorcía de dolor en su habitación, aferrándose a las sabanas manchadas de aquel liquido carmín. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, heridas causadas por el…. Por su hermano menor…. Todo hacia sido tan confuso..esa sonrisa llena de maldad… esa mirada que lo aterrorizaba… que había pasado? No se suponía que….no… si se suponía que fuese así, por eso era todo eso…

"_Me he vuelto en esto. Algo que odio, algo que temo"_

Nerón seguía sin poder saber que había pasado. Cuando había preguntado a Gen, el solamente se levanto y se fue, argumentando que tenia asuntos que arreglar…

Se levanto de la cama, pese al dolor, salio de la habitación y pudo escuchar la voz... Su voz... la voz de su madre… Bajo sigiloso, escondiéndose, pegado a la pared, se asomo y la vio… Era una mujer de cabellos castaños, vestida como cualquier ejecutiva importante. Camisa blanca de manga blanca, falda, medias, saco femenino, todo color negro al igual que sus tacones y sin falta, sus lentes que opacaban esos ojos azules.

Tenia que mirarla así… no existía otra forma…Aun lo recordaba…cuando siendo aun muy pequeño, le hablo…

-FlashBack-+

"_Como es ella? Como es mi madre? Quien es ella? No puedo recordarla"_

Pasaba tal pensamiento por la mente infantil de Nerón, el cual se encaminaba a lo que seria la oficina de su progenitora, de su mamá… 

Se paro de puntas y con esfuerzo giro la perilla…. Solo tenía 4 años…. Abrió la puerta y la miro, con papeles en la mano, hablando por teléfono y enseguida de ella, su secretaria, asistiéndola. Colgó el teléfono y siguió con los papeles, a lo que el niño interpreto como su oportunidad, acercándose a la mujer castaña que se paseaba de un lado a otro revisando los papeles

Nerón: mamá… -ella lo paso de largo, ignorándolo- mamita… -de nuevo lo ignoro, pero…como dicen… "la tercera es la vencida" a lo que el la tomo de la mano y ella volteo a verle de una forma fría- mamita –sonrió al captar la atención de la mujer, pero ella quito su mano, rompiendo el agarre-

-No me toques!- dijo ella, enojaba, alo que el le miro con una profunda tristeza- no me distraigas o te ira mal!

Nerón:..Pe….pero mamita… mamá… -ella seguía con los papeles, ignorándole, así que el, suavemente le tomo de la manga de la camisa. De nuevo, le dirigió una mirada gélida, pero esta vez, también recibió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla infantil, comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas sus grandes y profundos ojos…

-Diana!-llamo a su secretaria, la cual inmediatamente acudió la llamado- llégatelo de aquí! Estorba!- Diana, una mujer mas joven, de cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y semblante lleno de paz y templanza, se acerco, y con amabilidad, se llevo a Nerón afuera, donde le sobo la mejilla y se hizo cargo de el un rato, en vez de dejarlo en la "sala de espera" donde su padre, había ido a dejarlo para que su madre lo "cuidara"

'_Por que, sino me ibas a querer. Si no me ibas a proteger, a cuidar… _

_Para que me tuviste? Solo para abandonarme después?"_

-Fin Flashback-+

Le miro un poco… era cierto…dentro de poco llegaría su padre… con él tampoco hablaba… el nunca le había pegado, pero también, jamás le había hablado...

Siempre lo pasaba de largo, como si no estuviese ahí….

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no le vio venir. A su madre, que se acerco colérica y le tomo por el brazo, zangoloteándolo violentamente.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ?- le grito ella, obviamente, enojada. El no comprendía que pasaba. Acaso también mirarle estaba mal? – COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A MARCOS DE ESA FORMA! FENOMENO!- Lastimar a Marcos?... El no le había hecho nada, mas bien, Marcos a él!- Por que? Por que tuve que tener a un monstruo como tú!- soltó el agarre, alejándose del infante, dándole la espalda, sozollando

Que había hecho?... Acaso eso era lo que Gen se negaba a decirle?... Se acerco a su madre, deseando consolarla, pero no pudo siquiera tocarla. Se detuvo la escuchar como unos pasos se aproximaban. Sabia de quien eran y que probablemente, también seria regañado por esa persona… Si es que tenía suerte de que le hablara…

Como había predicho. Ahí estaba su padre con sus cabellos negros y mirada violeta, trajeado, quitándose el saco, dándoselo al mayordomo, haciendo a un lado a su propio hijo como si fuese nada, acercándose a su mujer…

-L-Luis…-musito la mujer castaña…- Nerón… tenían razón… el es... él lo tiene! Y ha lastimado a Marcos!- el hombre ni siquiera volteo ver al niño, el cual seguía sin comprender, comenzando a retirarse… oyendo a su madre decir…- por que tuve que tener a ese monstruo?- una y otra vez… Una frase que se clavo en su mente y corazón…

Camino con sus pies descalzos hasta la habitación de quien se suponía, había lastimado. Toco a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto… Cuando estaba a punto de irse, escucho un "adelante" a lo que tomo la perilla, la grito y abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación, viendo que no había nadie, o al menos eso le aprecio, hasta que la puerta se cerro tras de el, mostrando a un rubio con brazos, cuello y frente vendados, además de una curita en la mejilla….

Nerón: Marcos! Que te paso?

Marcos:..-le mira lleno de odio, haciendo al otro intimidarse-…que... me paso?...-se acerca peligrosamente al menor, el cual retrocede- que me paso? TU ME HICISTE ESO, FENOMENO!

Nerón: q-que?... n-no… yo… no soy capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas… -pese a lo que le había hecho Marcos estaba seguro que jamás lo lastimaría de esa forma…

Marcos: NO LO NIEGES!-le dio un fuerte bofetón, tumbándolo, para después patearle con fuerza el estomago, dejándolo sin aire- es "él" verdad? Lo dejaste salir…

Nerón: N….No… s-se de que hablas, lo juro!-dijo, mirando al piso, sosteniéndose la mejilla y el estomago, respirando con dificultad y llorando

El rubio se le acerco, tomándolo por los cabellos, levantándolo y mirando hacia la ventada, donde yacía un hombre de ojos y cabellos dorados, con la partidura del cabello del lado derecho, con esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos dorados, que se clavaban en el rubio que sonrió.

Marcos: tío Uru, que te trae por aquí?-se acerco al mencionado, aun jalando al menor de los cabellos

Uru: eh… si sigues tratándolo así… Volverá a despertar…-se acerco al pelinegro, el cual tenia las mejillas llenas de aquellos caminos que suelen dejar las lagrimas, mirando a su mayor, un tanto asustado. El era el hermano mayor de su ángel de plata… Si incluso su ángel, tenia precauciones con ese hombre… que persona tan terrible debía ser!

Uru:..Mm.… me tienes miedo?... que bueno… -lo tomo por el cuello, a lo que Marcos soltó el agarre, dejando que el "dorado" levantase al pelo-negro por el cuello. No era un agarre fuerte, pero lo lastimaba…- Ya despertó… pero solo una vez…-lanzo a Nerón hacia la cama de marcos, a lo que este cayo boca abajo. Rápidamente intento levantarse, pero Uru lo sometió, tomándolo por el cráneo y hundiéndoselo en la cama, arrancándole de un jalón la camisa, para así apreciar la cruz dibujada en la espalda del sometido.

Nerón: n-no! Q-que me va a hacer?

Uru:..Yo?...nada… tú no me interesas…-mira a Marcos-…JM…-mira a Nerón- pero él SI te hará algo…-acaricia la cruz-… descuida…algún día todo estará listo…-suelta al menor, alejándose, saltando del bacón, dejando al "chibi" merced de los lascivos deseos de su "hermano"…

Nerón cerró con fuerza los ojos. Sabia lo que vendría, sabia que se repetiría lo de la vez pasada, y el, como siempre… seria sometido…

Continuara…

Pequeño espacio de reflexiones sado-depresivas de Azka-chan:

………XDDD no se crean! No se llamara así... auque estaría bueno, creo que así lo dejo.

En fin, gracias a Hao pro dejarme review y al Joe Gracias a Ari y a Ale que me apoyan y, más que nada a mi primo K-my, que de seguro no lee ni leerá algún día mi fic. Por favor, dejen review, para mi es importante! Sino, no sigo las historias…como la de "bey blade" que aun esta sin acabar y es que…no se me ocurre nada U Bueno, muchas gracias pro sus comentarios y… ténganme paciencia, me exigen en la escuela, las amigas de la escuela con los comics, las de Msn con el comic de "YiYaH" (Yin Yang House) y ustedes con fics. Pues como que esta muy dificil! Bueno, espero sus comentarios y ya empezare a redactar el siguiente episodio!...si se me ocurre algo…

5


	4. Prologo al Angel plateado:Gen

Hi! Ah, Primero, Perdon Joe por confundirte con mujer, ejeje… tambien, mil gracias a Ale-sama que me apoya tanto. Arigato one-chan! Como saben, dedico este fic tambien a Ari y a mi hermanito K-my, y claro, no me olvido de Hao! Gracias por dejarme reviews

Ahora si a lo que esperan, un episodio mas.

Aviso, este episodio tratara en gran parte de Gen, como mira la situacion y de lo que ha tenido que pasar, osea, de hubicar a quienes no lo conocen, en como va la historia de este personaje y su relación con Nerón.

----0----

"_Por que, aun estando a punto de morir, el solo mira como mi vida se escapa?"_

Ultimamente tenía mucho esa frase en la cabeza. Eso le irritiba terriblemente. No quería pensar en "él", una de las personas que hacían su vida, si es que se le podría llamar así, una miseria.

Salió a los jardines y aspiro el aire fresco, sintiendo la brisa jugetear con sus largos cabellos plateados, cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentirce tranquilo, meditando, haber si así, algo de su miseria almenos podria ser olvidada.

"_ESA BESTIA, ES TODO SU CULPA! EL MATO A MI HIJO!"_

Se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de soportar el nudo en su garganta. Pese a todos esos años, el dolor seguía ahí...

" _LA LUNA ROJA ES SOLO DOLOR! ES SANGRE Y MUERTE!"_

-Yo no pedí nacer como eso... como la reencarnación de la Luna roja- Gen suspiró, pensando en su pasado... en su futuro, y el futuro que le esperaba a Nerón... Tal vez un futuro como el suyo.. Tal vez... -1519 años...- había vivido tanto tiempo... su alma se sentía pesada, cansada... La inmortalidad, anhelada por unos, despreciada por otros...- en 1503 años no he podido borrar esas palabras de mi mente...

"_Por qué habría de hacer algo? Para mi eres un estorbo, una vergüenza..."_

Recordó las palabras de su padre... a los 16 años le causaron un dolor horrible, profundo y agudo. 1503 años después, alimentaban su odio contra él...

Pensó en su pequeño aprendiz... él también tendría que enfrentar un destino cruel. Su hermana mayor, Hiromi, le había mostrado lo que pasaría… pero tenía prohibido interrumpir cuando llegase el momento de la verdad...

Miró hacia la puerta de la mansión a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba, mirándole serio, su...'hermano', el padre de Neron.

-Qué haces aquí?-Le dijo frío, desviando su orbes azules...

"Estupido..." Pensó a sus adentros el plata. Aunque fuesen hermanos, le odiaba profundamente... Él nació siendo el más normal de todos, encambio, se quejaba de ser infeliz, y proyectaba su infelicidad, haciendo miserables a otros, además, actuaba como el progenitor de ambos, eso lo hacía odiarlo con cada parte de su ser...

-Soy el maestro de Nerón, que ya se te olvidó? Ah! Pero es cierto, para qué te lo digo? si ni siquiera sabes quién es Nerón. Deja te recuerdo: Es uno de tus maravillosos hijos que tuviste con la zorra de tu esposa-le lanzó una de esas miradas suyas que helaban el corazón, pero el atacado no pudo más que sentir la mirada de su hermano mayor. Miraba al piso- Que? Te da tanta vergüenza que ni me miras? Eres patético!-se levantó y miró al menor-

-...-le miró a los ojos, suplicando con la mirada, como hacía mucho tiempo, una guía, una palabra, un algo...

El mayor lo miró, aun frío, y caminó hacia él, pasándolo de largo...

-GEN!- gritó, volteando a ver al plata, que se detuvo,pero le daba la espalda..- Yo...lo estoy intentando... Estoy intentando...comprender...

-...Date prisa, o podrias ser para Nerón lo que..-El decir su nombre, lo llenaba de ira..- "él" es para nosotros...

Se alejó, sintiendo aquel odio albergar todo su corazón. Por qué debía ser asi? Por qué no pudo detener sus palabras ácidas? Por qué no simplemente pudo ayudarlo y perdonarlo?

_-Por que aun no puedes ayudarte y perdonarte a ti mismo-_

-Cállate, ahora no me molestes!- dijo al viento, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior. No le gustaba estar encerrado...

_-Que pasa? Al gato no le gusta estar encerrado? Claustrofobia no? Déjame adivinar. Cortecia de tu..digo, nuestro padre-_

- Ya cállate, vuelve a tu maldito rincón...-se masajea las sienes, buscando relajación

_-Alguien está extra-malhumorado hoy-_

- Necesito que estes callado, hace rato sentí una prescencia, pero como estas fastidiando, no me puedo concentrar a ver de quién es...

_-Ok, ok! Pero, de qué sirvió todo ese tiempo con sacerdotes budistas, con los celtas, con tantas culturas, si no te puedes concentrar?-_

-Siempre es más difícil acallar las voces de la mente.. en especial a una como tú, ahora... cállate!- Al fin la voz en su interior calló, y pudo concentrarse en sentir... respiró hondo, ignoró todo a su alrededor, concentrándose en su respiración, sintiéndola, hasta que dejó de sentirla y se concentró en aquella familiar prescencia que... estaba tras de él y acababa de descubrir a su dueño! Era...!

Ese alguien le sujetó por la espalda, tomándolo por las muñecas con mucha fuerza lastimándolo al aplicarle una llave que consistía en torcer los brazos hacia atrás y sujetarlos contra la espalda. Sintió cómo olía con deleite su cuello y tembló por dentro, pero seguía inmutable por fuera...

-Hueles tan sexy con éste perfume, que me dan ganas de poseerte aquí mismo...-le susurró al oído, lamiéndoselo suave y lentamente, jugeteando con el, mordiéndolo ligeramente, viendo al plata sonrojar con fuerza y fruncir el ceño, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, logrando ver unas mechas doradas...

-Uru, desgraciado, déjame en paz!- forcejeó, pero solo lograba lastimarce ante el agarre.

-Qué pasa? A mi hermanito menor le sigue molestándole el incesto?- le susurró suavemente, a la vez que el menor intentaba zafarce, ya fuera con fuerza o con algun ataque magico, pero Uru era más fuerte que el en todos los aspectos... era inútil...

"_¿Acaso creías que yo llegaría a amarte? Que llegaría a sentirme orgulloso de tí? Eres más estupido de lo que creí..." _

Por qué no podía olvidar esas palabras? Por qué seguían en su mente, torturándolo?...

Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir al sentir como su hermano comenzaba a tocarlo de esa forma tan enferma.

-Ya déjame!- gritó el plata, aún luchando, aún cuando el cuerpo del otro lo aprisionaba en aquella cama, aún cuando comenzaba a someterlo, él forcejeaba, no queria ser dócil, no quería ser poseído, no deseaba sentirce miserable de nuevo, no ante alguien como él...

"_Gen... Descuida, él lo dice por que esta enojado, lo hace por que no pudo proteger a quien amaba... No lo escuches... calma, Gen..."_

Miraba la espalda del pelidorado, que comenzaba a vestirce. El sol tenía la culpa. Toda la culpa era de esa maldición. El Sol debia poseer la Luna, y la Luna inclinarce y ser dócil, dejarse someter... él era la Luna... la Luna roja, y Uru, su hermano, el Sol. Su hermano mayor era controlado por el Sol. Sabía bien que el Uru real, el verdadero, no era así, que quien lo lastimaba era el Sol, pero aún así, el dorado tenía la culpa, por que también lo amaba y eso hacía más fuertes los deseos del gran astro...

-...Uru...-susurró- Haz algo...- Ni siquiera le miró. Tomó su manga como hacía más de un siglo no hacía- Sácalo de ti, detén esto... Pongamos un fin a esta tontería... estoy enfermo de todo esto...

-...- Que decirle? Su verdadero yo se retorcía por dentro y deseaba su propia muerte, mas al tener que compartir su cuerpo con el Sol, no tenía muchas opciones. El Sol podía desplazarlo cuando él quisiera...- ...no me toques...-rompió aquel frágil agarre, justo como lo hizo hace 1511 años, aquel día gris, cuando su hermano menor suplicó su ayuda, suplicó su compasión para ser salvado de una de sus tantas desgracias.

El plata ya no insistió y se volteó al otro lado, dejando al otro irse, sintiendo de nuevo la miseria, la suciedad, los deseos de muerte y sangre...

-Perdóname Nerón, yo no seré capaz de salvarte, aún no soy capaz de salverme a mi mismo... Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es estar a tu lado y prepararte para lo que ha de venir...-cerró los ojos, cansado, pero sin dormir, permaneció así, esperando, por que el día se acabara...

"_Veme aqui entre la realidad y la fantasia_

_Rasgandome la piel_

_Buscando un dolor que opaque _

_Aquella agonía que existe en mi corazón._

_Por que me has abandonado_

_Y la soledad me consume"_

El pequeño pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, cuando una chica de cabellos ondulados, largos y violetas, con ojos verdes dulces y amables, le intercepto, caminado junto a él,dejando ver como el peli-negro era más alto que ella por unos 6 centímetros.

-Buenos días Jonathan- saludo animadamente la pequeña, sonriendo ampliamente

-No me llames por mi primer nombre, se oye muy "american boy"-replico Nerón- Lilith, te he dicho que me llames Nerón-

-Lo sé, pero Jonathan me gusta- puso ojos grandes y tiernos, haciendo al otro suspirar en señal de resignación- oye… te lastimó otra vez?-señala a las vendas que cubrian algunas zonas en el cuerpo del infante- Por que no los demandas?

- Son mi familia-dijo con resignación mas que con otra cosa

- Son unos desgraciados, sin ofender...-dijo al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo

-Aun asi... además, mi familia es extensa y poderosa, dudo muchisimo que logren hacerles algo... solo me metería en más problemas...- se adentra al edificio escolar, que es bastante lujoso y amplio, de largos y luminosos pasillos, con grandes ventanas de un lado, y del otro, los salones…-además, estaré bien, mi Angel plateado me cuida-dijo, sonrojando levemente al recordarlo

-Si, claro-dijo en tono sarcástico- ya veo cuanto te cuida ¬¬U

-Oye! No digas eso de él! Tenle respeto!

-Ah es cierto, a la esposa no le gusta que hablen mal de su esposo, ajajaja-sonrió ampliamente, posando sus manos en la cadera

-D-de que hablas?-sonrojó hasta las orejas- Q-quien es esposa de quien?

-siii! Quien?-interrogó un niño que llegaba tras de ellos, menos alto que Nerón y Lilith por unos centímetros, de cabellos castaños y enormes, hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, con la partidura del cabello derecho del cabello, callendo gran parte de su cabello sobre su ojo izquierdo- Nerón esta enamorado?

-Sí-dijo sonriente Lilith, a la vez que entraba al salón

-NO!-le siguió, sentándose en la banca del lado, pegada a la ventana, en el cuarto lugar de la última fila- Satori! -el castaño le miró- Ignórala, está mintiendo!

-"Ignorala, esta mintiendo"-le imitó la chica peli-violeta- "bla bla bla"-decía a la vez que Nerón se enojaba, moviendo freneticamente sus brazos, rojo de vergüenza mientras el más chico sonreía al verlos pelear

"_Descuida, aunque te invada la oscuridad_

_Un nuevo día llegará_

_Y la felicidad_

_Te abrazará"_

Waaaaaaa! Lamento si es corto y aburrido pero estoy con cero inspiración, y luego se me empeora ahora que no tengo como corregir las faltas de ortografia. Espero poderles publicar algo mejor la proxima vez. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya ven como es esto, que no se le ocurre a uno algo. De paso, les digo:

Muchas gracias por leer

Espero lean el siguiente episodio y por favor, dejen un review nn


	5. Ultrajamiento

Si! Aqui esta el quinto episodio! Ah, nunca habia llegado tan lejos, soy feliiiz – da vueltas felizmente mientras llora- Gracias a quienes leen (si es que almenos queda alguien...) Su apoyo, sus reviews me hacen sumamente feliz, me da el animo que me inspira a seguir! – y de paso el aviso de que alguien lee-

Al final los agradecimientos, por ahora...

Cuando los dialogos con asi: -"lalala! n0n wuup"- es que son pensamientos n.n

Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes utilizados aqui, son absoluta y total invencion mia, todos los derechos sobre estos, estan reservados para mi_**, sip , mios mios. Cualquier forma de plageo, le aseguro que Dios que todo lo ve y el karma de este universo, le hara pagar.

_**-0-0-0-**_

"_...A veces tu frio consume con extrema rapidez mi inocencia, como una sedienta bestia infernal..."_

La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas que ondeaban suavemente debido a la brisa creada por el aire acondicionado. Se levanto, sintiendo el frio piso en sus pies y camino hasta la ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno. Su piel se veia tan blanca como la misma luna, debido a los rayos que esta desprendia. Suspiro, cansado. Mañana, tendria un recital. Que pesado, que cansado, era finjir, ser pura hipocrecia.

-Deberias de dormir- dijo una voz desde un rincon de la habitación. No tubo miedo, sabia de quien se trataba, por lo mismo, le reconfortaba enormemente...-Nerón, si no duermes bien, es probable que no estes al 100-

-Lo se, tio- el infante volteo y miro aquellos ojos y cabellos plateados que casi parecian blancos debido a los rayos lunares- ... No puedo dormir, me siento inquieto... Solo tengo 8 años...- Miro de nuevo a la luna- Ha pasado un año... que rapido y a la vez que lento es el tiempo...-Sintio como una mano se le posaba en la cabeza y se la frotaba ligeramente. Esas eran las muestras de cariño del mayor. Pequeñas y casi impersiptibles, aun asi, le era suficiente.

-Para mi... es como si fuese una eternidad...- le miro el brazo, viendo una mancha como morada y verde.Un moreton- Te ha...- Nerón le miro suplicante, como rogando que no le recordara su dolor-...entiendo. Mañana... ire a verte...

-ENSERIO!-semi-grito el pelinegro, con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo habitual y una sonrisa surcandole el rostro-Esta vez, si iras?

-Si... esta vez... cuento con que podre ir... –Dijo como si tratace de convencerce a si mismo- _Si es que no se me aparece..._- penso ligeramente hasta que sintio como aquel tibio cuerpo se le acercaba y le abrazaba alegremente. Aun con su pijama y la del otro evitando un contacto directo, podia darce cuenta de la calidez que el menor desprendia, tan contrastante con él...

-Que felicidad! Al fin vendras- Un escalofrio le invadio. Estaba frio, muy frio. Gen tenia un cuerpo gelido, carente de toda calidez . Quien no le conociera y le viese dormido, pensaria que esta muerto...-...Dormido.. – volteo su rostro hacia arriba- Tio, por que no estas dormido?

-Insomnio- contesto como si nada, como si fuese una excusa muy acostumbrada

-Siempre tienes insomnio, tio, te va a hacer daño- Fruncio el ceño, preocupado

-Descuida, puedo con eso... Tú aun eres un niño, asi que...- sin previo aviso, le tomo entre sus brazos- a dormir- llevo a Nerón hasta la cama, depositandolo suavemente sobre esta y arropandole- Descansa. Practicaremos una ultima vez antes de tu resital...-se irgio y se dispuso a irse, pero de nuevo, sintio algo tibio sostenerle la mano...- Que pasa?

-Me da miedo, no te vayas, me da mucho miedo. Que tal si viene esta noche por mi?- decia con la voz casi quebrandocele, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que no tardarian en escapar

-... Esta bien...-se sento en la cama. Sabia que no importaba que al siguiente dia hubiese un evento importante. Marcos iria a buscarle si en ese momento se le alteraba la hormona- Me quedare a protegerte...

-Muchas gracias...Tio- cerro sus tiernos ojos infantiles, sintiendoce al fin seguro y dejandoce transportar al mundo de Morfeo.

Gen miro al infante. Triste por esa vida tan cruel, tan carente de armonia y calidez que merece un niño y a la vez, le envidio. Tenia cosas que a él le habian pasado, cosas crueles, pero tambien tenia cosas que deseo haber tenido... Cosas que de niño anhelo tanto, aunque fuesen por solo un segundo...

"_Que pasa? Vas a llorar?"_

-"Genial! Para 'alegrarme' la noche, te apareces tú. Ya callate, deja de molestarme de una jodida vez.!"- de nuevo le respondia a la voz dentro de su cabeza que poco a poco le volvia loco.

"_Shhh... Shhhh... calma... acaso lo has olvidado..?"_

Sintio como si una prescencia lo abrazara, volteando ligeramente, viendo por el rabillo de su ojo plateado una figura como la suya, una especie de fantasma-alucinación que le abrazaba ligeramente por los hombros con ambos brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza...

"_Solo estabamos 'nosotros', solo nos tenemos a 'nosotros', _

_y al final solo existiremos 'nosotros'._

_Siempre sera asi. Y sabes por que?..._

_Es por que..."_

-"Callate..."-comenzo a fruncir el ceño... Sintiendo una oleada de crueles recuerdos invadir su cabeza, luchando por alejarlos...

"_Nadie..."_

-"No te atrevas a decirlo..!"- Podia sentir como le susurraba al oido aquella voz igual a la suya... suave, cruel, sadicamente... degustando ese exquisito dolor que amaba provocarle la voz dentro de su ser...

"_Te va a..."_

-"QUE TE CALLES! CALLATE!"-se tapo los oidos como si con eso, pudiese acallar la voz de su mente... Era una escena, que desde pequeño, llevaba repitiendo, como si estuviese marcado y destinado a soportar... Ja! Claro, por un minuto, convenientemente, lo olvido. Olvido lo que era...

"_Querer... Nadie... Nunca..." _

-"NO HABLES DE ESA FORMA! DEJA DE HABLAR COMO EL!"- se inclino ligeramente, recargando sus codos en sus piernas. De nuevo el recuerdo le golpeaba con furia y dolor, haciendolo agonizar

"_...Por toda la eternidad que viviras..."_

El pequeño pelinegro fruncio ligeramente las cejas, para despues relajarce, acomodarce y seguir con su sueño, ajeno a lo que le pasaba al mayor, oyendo dentro de su corazón, las mismas palabras susurradas al peli-plateado, solo que dichas por una voz tenebrosa, oscura, que parecia comerle lentamente...

_**-Dentro del sueño de Nerón-**_

_-Quien eres?... Por que...? Por que dices... esas cosas?-se sento, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, desnudo, temeroso a esa absoluta y fria oscuridad..._

_-El infierno... como... crees... que es?...-Sono como un eco esa voz, pero a pesar de eso, no perdia ese 'algo' que causaba dolor al oji-azul..._

_-Y-yo... no... estoy seguro... la... las biblias dicen... que caliente... que... con llamas... pero... mi tio dice que es... frio... que hace tanto frio, que el alma se congela y el cuerpo se quema...-sintio como algo o alguien le acariciaba la mejilla, no con cariño, no con delicadeza como a un niño se le debe acariciar, si no que poso sus uñas en ambas mejillas y las rasguño, comenzando rapidamente a brotar la sangre, llenandoce todo el lugar de olor a hierro que se metia de golpe y salvajemente en la pequeña nariz del niño, haciendolo sentir un asco tremendo._

_-Son... las llamas... del infierno... queman el cuerpo... congelan el espiritu y violan el alma... una... y otra... y otra vez... por una eternidad de un nanosegundo, para luego renacer, ultrajada, sedienta de luz y amor, buscando desesperada a una 'otra mitad' inesxistente, siendo esta su fé...- comenzaba a bajar, rasguñando el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, sintiendo la suave y desnuda piel de aquel que sozollaba-_

_-Po-por favor, ya basta! Me duele mucho!- Siguio llorando, suplicando, pero solo lo empeoro, las uñas que no podia ver en esa absoluta oscuridad se enterraron aun más , llendo hacia su pecho_

_-Crees que vas a ser feliz? Crees que es 'para siempre'? Nada es... eterno... El infierno... existe ... es algo que el humano ve... todos los dias a los ojos... algo que ve en un reflejo... Es si mismo... El paraiso es algo que ninguna reflexion del corazón ha comprendido, que ningun ojo de angel ha visto, algo que no tiene un nombre ni una frontera... eso le dijo... Jesus a Judas...-Desenterro sus garras y alejo momentaneamente sus 'manos' del infante que temblaba, asimilando todo, llorando al sentir, como poco a poco, ese ser lo sostenia, de una forma que conocia bien, de la forma en que su hermanastro lo hacia, poniendolo boca abajo de un golpe, levantandole las caderas, para despues sentir un frio penetrar, gritando, sintiendo su propia sangre derramarce entre sus piernas; el cruel entrar y salir de ese algo que ni lograba ver, solo escuchar, en ese momento, sentir, persibiendo solamente el penetrante olor a sangre que comenzaba a hacer que dicho liquido le saliese de la nariz._

_-Seres tan...mm... pequeños, tiernos y bellos como tú, son raros que esten en 'la profundidad'. Por eso.. nm!... cuando bajan o caen...-Salio ligeramente, y de nuevo entro con fuerza, tapando la boca del menor-...Ah!... Son violados... anm... su ser astral... ah...! es violado... mmm... Solo seres... igual de oscuros caen aqui, pero tú.. ahhh...! eres especial... Agradece, se agradecido, he sido yo quien te tiene, quien te posee y no esa de esas horribles y asquerosas criaturas!-se le acerco al cuello, lo lamio y le mordio con fuerza, causando que sangrase, oyendo de nuevo los gritos de dolor. Le habia destapado la boca para poder tocarlo y deleitarce, penetrandolo con una fuerza salvaje y brutal, viniendoce dentro de él._

_Siguio con aquello un par de veces mas, algunas veces, viniendoce adentro, otras encima, violandolo de todas las formas grotescas y crueles posibles. Despues de lo que para Nerón fue casi años, el ser parecio derramarce dentro de él por ultima vez. Salio, dejandolo tirado, ensangrentado, lleno de un liquido mas espeso que la sangre, y por lo que habia 'provado', de un sabor terrible. _

_Lloro amargamente. Marcos, a comparación de esa criatura, era un angel, era un universo de ternura y dulcura. Esa 'cosa' no se habia compadecido, casi lo habia mutilado por dentro... MUY literalmente..._

_Una luz comenzo a aparecer, cegandolo por unos momentos, debido a que sus ojos se habia acostumbrado a esa oscuridad absoluta._

_-Vas subiendo, vas despertando... probablemente, como todos los demas humanos, olvides esto al despertar, y pienses que 'soñaste' solo una pantalla negra, que no soñaste, o simplemente que olvidaste el sueño...- Vio esos ojos, ojos negros que se hiban volviendo carmesi a la vez que la luz dejaba ver a lo que era una persona, hermosa, de cabellos largos y blancos, de piel blanca, de cuerpo algo delgado, algo robusto, ni muy debil, ni muy musculoso. Sus cabellos caian de lleno en su cara, a lo que este los retiraba ligeramente, dejandoce ver, mostrando un rostro lleno de belleza, de casi perfección oscura, malvada, fria..._

_Parecia un angel, un angel infernal, un angel exiliado... Era un demonio, un ser oscuro..._

_-Belcebu... Ese es mi nombre... Mucho gusto, pequeño, recuerda mi nombre, asi deberas llamarme de ahora en adelante, ya que tambien vivire en ese cuerpo...-Le señalo y él sonrio, satisfecho al ver los ojos del recien ultrajado dilatarce y llenarce de lagrimas de nuevo, tapandoce el rostro, dejando que la tristeza fluyera, le invadiera, sintiendoce humillado, sucio, miserable y medio muerto de nuevo..._

_**-0-0-0-**_

Sus ojos se abrieron, y contrariamente a lo dicho por Belcebu, recordaba todo... inclusive el... olor, el.. dolor que le estaba... Paro un momento su pensar, dandoce cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, no era su habitación, era otra. Miro ligeramente hacia el lado izquierdo y ahi vio vendas, medicinas, unguentos y otras cosas para tratar heridas.

-Muy bien, dime, que rayos fue eso?- Una voz masculina le interrogo, volteando hacia su lado derecho, topandoce con un hombre de cabello negro, ojos morados, con unos triangulos largos y delgados en las mejillas y un rombo en la frente con una especie de sello. Su piel estaba algo bronceada, no mucho. Traia su bata blanca, que lo identificaba como doctor, manchada de sangre, probablemente la suya, contrastando con su pantalon y zapatos negros...

-...Yo... qui-quien... eres...?-El hombre le dio una ultima bocanada a su cigarrillo, se acerco al buro junto a la cama y lo apago en el cenicero que ahi habia.

-Seiichiro... Soy Seiichiro, el medico de los Omega. Gen me llamo, que te ayudara. Cuando llege, estabas... medio muerto... Que... paso...? Estabas... todo...- callo, como buscando las palabras indicadas, que no lastimaran tanto a su paciente..

-...Yo...-cerro los ojos y suspiro-... soñe... o almenos.. eso creia... hasta que...- levanta muy ligeramente el brazo, debido al dolor...- vi esto... Fue una realidad... En verdad paso esto...

-Entonces tu ser astral es el que fue...uhm... –medito un poco, sobre la situacion. Como era posible que un niño fuese a andar en el 'bajo mundo', en lugares donde incluso el ser astral es violado tan brutalmente...?- Descansa por hoy... Vendre a verte por unos dias a revisarte, de acuerdo?-recivio un asentimiento de parte del otro- De acuerdo, cuidate mucho, come bien, eso es muy importante... –recogio sus cosas y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de si, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la luna roja que miraba por una ventana, al cielo, como perdido...

-...Como... esta?...- musito, sin dejar de mirar el cielo, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas perderse ahi y olvidar el dolor.

-Uhm... al parecer, su ser astral fue el que sufrio todo eso, manifestandoce en su forma fisica...- camino, hasta ponerce a un lado del otro hombre que facilmente le sacaba 20 centimetros- Ya deja... de culparte... No son tus pecados... No es tu hijo o algo asi... No es tu culpa... Y aunque lo intentes... tus propios pecados... no... no podran ser limpiados con ese niño... –le dio la espalda- Hasta luego...-se fue, dejando al otro solo, hundido en sus pensamientos...

-"Se que mis pecados no tienen perdon...-cerro momentaneamente los ojos, para pensar mejor- Que muchos de ellos nunca seran perdonados... a pesar de eso, anhelo salvar tu alma... por que eso susurraste mudamente con tu mirada el dia que naciste... lo sabias, aun antes de nacer, lo que pasaria... Cuando te sostuve en mis brazos y vi tus ojos infantiles, pude sentir a tu alma decir con tristeza..."-abrio nuevamente los ojos y susurro en un suspiro...- Dijo..."salvame"...

"_...Que cruelmente, debora mi corazón, degustando mi sangre con lujuria, ansiosa de un amor que le fue robado al nacer entre oscuridad, escoria y peste..."_

_**-0-0-0-**_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Bueno, esta vez si sera cultural XD Veran, lo del ser astral.. en algunas culturas se cree que el ser astral (osea, alma o espiritu, depende de como se le vea) se desprende del cuerpo al dormir y que, dependiendo del nivel de luz y/o oscuridad de la persona, a donde vaya a dar, por ejemplo, un narco (sin intencion de ofender n.n), o alguien que mata y es muy oscuro, va la 'bajo mundo' que es donde estan los demonios, entes, bestias y cosas asi. Por eso de los sueños y cosas asi. Yo utilice eso para este fic. Si, tendre mucho misticismo y cosas de muchas culturas... Agradecimiento especial por los reviews a **Keiichi Segawa **y **Joe the time traveler** Pues, si, la historia va a ser muy angst. Ahm, sobre lo de Alexia... Bueno, poco a poco se van a ir dando a conocer cosas de los personajes (esque esos son personajes ya de un comic que tengo. Tienen comic, no fic).

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor, si me dejan un review, me hacen muy feliz y hasta mas ganas le hecho al fic y actualizar, me anima e inspira n.n

7


End file.
